<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mcyt One-Shots by broimdead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691120">Mcyt One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broimdead/pseuds/broimdead'>broimdead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Requests, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broimdead/pseuds/broimdead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of oneshots for mcyt. I will take requests, unless it involves smut or minors. Ones that include Tommy and Tubbo will only be friendship based stories because they don't want to be shipped. If anyone has a problem with any part of what I write, I will immediately delete it. These are just for fun and because I like to write. Don't hesitate to let me know if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter is based on a prompt that I found. the prompt was: </p><p>Sticky: Imagine a situation that’s very sticky, maybe even covered in maple syrup, tape or glue. Write about it!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The snow was falling lightly outside, covering the ground like a big comforter. The covers were warm enough to tempt anyone to stay wrapped up for the entire day. George stared out the window admiring the dusting of snow covering the trees. He hadn’t seen snow this beautiful before. It obviously did snow in London but because of all the cars and buses, it turned to dirty slush in about a day. The snow here would stay fresh for a while, since the only other people live a half a mile away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and his friends had decided to get away from their lives and rent a house in Vermont. The past few days had been so exciting. Seeing how happy Clay and Nick had been when they saw real snow for the first time, warmed George’s heart. He had to drag them to the rental car at the airport because they were just running around in the freshly fallen snow. Once they got to the house, it was a new wave of pure bliss. The cabin rested on a hill, surrounded by acres of forest. You could look out and see the beautiful mountains, capped with snow and trees. They were both ecstatic and ran around like dogs, bouncing around and flopping into the piles of snow. Once George finally could get them inside, they were soaking wet. They went to shower and change clothes while he greeted Skeppy and Bad, who had gotten there earlier that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George reflected on that day, and how happy he was to get to see everyone. His fantasy was interrupted by a huge crash and faint muttering coming from downstairs. He pulled himself out of the furnace he was sleeping in to check what was happening. The door creaked open as he attempted to tiptoe out of his room. The muttering was louder now as he walked through the hallway. He looked into the bedrooms seeing that Skeppy and Bad were cuddled up in bed, Sapnap was lying face down and snoring, but Clay was nowhere to be found. A loud crash made George jump back in surprise. A string of curses came right after causing George to giggle at what he assumed was a frustrated Clay. He creeped down the stairs, making as little noise as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid fucking bowls. Stupid syrup. I fucking hate pancakes. I don’t know why I try, I can’t fucking cook. Now I’m a fucking mess, goddamit.” He could hear Clay’s monologue as he walked down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the steps to find his composure so he didn’t die from laughter. The muttering continued as he turned the corner to the kitchen. Clay’s back was turned away from him until George stepped on one creaky floorboard. Clay jumped and whipped his head around. George was in awe of what he saw in front of him. Clay’s mouth, chin, and hand were covered in thick maple syrup. Clay turned beet red as George continued to stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, I-I can explain. I was trying to make pancakes and everything was going wrong because I can’t cook for shit. I had finished and grabbed the maple syrup to put on everyone’s plates and I decided that I wanted to pour some in my mouth and I wasn’t paying attention, and the lid popped off, and I-” Clay rambled until George cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, this looks really bad if you think about it,” George smirked, making Clay blush harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what it looks like. It's just maple syrup,” he stuttered, trying to justify the scene he made. George slowly walked up to Clay not saying anything, making direct eye contact. Clay took a step back, but George snaked his hand around his back. He slowly reached up and kissed Clay. Clay was in shock, but didn’t pull away. George licked the syrup from Clay’s lips, pulled away, and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, not bad Clay,” a smirk pulling at his lips. Clay could have fainted on the spot if not being supported by George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I..uh...um...we…you,” he paused, pulling himself together, “Thanks?” George laughed as he kissed him again. Less flustered, Clay was able to actually kiss him back. The kiss was short but conveyed so many feelings. They had always flirted and assumed the other didn’t mean anything by it, when in reality, they both meant everything. Once they pulled away, George grinned up at Clay. He smiled back as they stared into each other’s eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap language.” Clay and George whipped around to see a confused Sapnap, smiling Bad, and a smirking Skeppy. Now it was George’s turn to go beet red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...I made pancakes,” Clay chuckled, as he referenced the 5 plates of pancakes on the kitchen island. Bad laughed and sat down, pulling Skeppy with him. Sapnap was still in shock but made his way to sit. Clay was giggling as he went to wash the rest of the maple syrup from his hands and face. George snapped out of his trance and went to sit at the table with the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it, you muffin head,” Bad exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you both don’t hide your feeling very well,” Skeppy cackled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...wow. I had no idea George,” Nick said, still in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah. You’re not mad?” George faltered. He was met with a bunch of no’s and head shakes. They all chatted until Clay came back from cleaning everything up. He sat next to George and smirked at him, causing him to become a blushing mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways...Clay, where’s the syrup?” Bad asked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Face Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George get into an argument about a face reveal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all are enjoying the random stories that come to my mind. I'm 100% not a writer in any way, I just wanted to get back into it because I've had no motivation to do much. AnYwAyS, I'm gladly taking requests, as long as they follow the few guidelines in the book summary.   </p>
<p>This second chapter is based on this prompt:</p>
<p>44. Insult: Write about being insulted. How do you feel? Why do you think the other person insulted you</p>
<p>It's a bit different from the prompt, but it still inspired this one-shot. Alright then, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If you would just listen-” George pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not listening to anymore of your bullshit. You’ve used the same excuse over and over again. I don’t want to hear it,” Dream snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t understand, I didn’t mean it like that,” George protested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how did you mean it, huh? Because from what I herd, you said that its stupid that I haven’t done a face reveal. That I shouldn’t be afraid of anything and I’m being irrational,” Dream laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys maybe we should think about this I-,” Sapnap insisted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one asked you Nick. This has nothing to do with you,” Dream hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to help,” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re not helping. You always back George up and take his side when he says anything, but when we’re alone, you agree with me. Whose side are you on?” Dream accused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I -I ’m...I don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. You’re such a fucking pushover and can’t make decisions for yourself. If you aren’t gonna pick a side, just fucking leave,” Dream snarled. He heard a small gasp and the discord hang-up sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me Clay? He was just trying to help,” George said baffled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about him right now,” he scoffed. Both lines went silent as they tried to come up with more things to throw at each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen Clay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t make jokes like that around you. I know that-.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, is that it? You say shit like this all the time and you expect me to just forgive you? It’s not just about the ‘jokes,’ it's the fact that you don’t care about my feelings at all. The reason I don’t wanna show my face is because I’m fucking scared. I’m scared that I’m not going to live up to everyone’s expectations. I’m scared that my fans will be disappointed, my friends will be disappointed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be disappointed. Everyone has an image of me in their minds, and if I don’t fit that, they’ll be upset. That’s what I’m afraid of George,” He ranted. George went dead silent, shocked by what just came out of Clay’s mouth. He was constantly pressuring Clay into doing a face reveal. George and Sapnap were constantly telling him not to worry about what he looks like because they think he’s ‘handsome.’ In reality, the only reason they could say that is because they had created an image of Clay in their heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay… I never thought about it like that. We all thought that you were insecure or something-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not insecure, I just...nevermind George. I’m leaving,” Dream mumbled. George was silent as he sat in the discord call alone. He shrank in his chair and banged loudly on his desk. He didn’t realize how much of an idiot he was. All of the offhand comments and jokes about Clay not having a face reveal really got to him. He felt like a shitty friend for not caring enough to listen. Clay had said so many times that the jokes made him uncomfortable, but he would laugh them off every time. George got up from his chair and laid face down in his bed. He had no idea what to do. All he wanted to say was how sorry he was, but Clay deserved more than that. George felt overwhelmed, guilty, and exhausted as he slowly started to doze off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George slowly fell back into consciousness. He was laying face down in his bed, fully clothed with only the faint white light coming from his monitor. The argument came rushing back to his head as he groaned. Sitting up, he checked his phone, seeing two missed calls from Sapnap, and a Twitter notification. He opened the notification and was surprised to see it was from Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>@Dream</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I’m sorry that I don’t have a face reveal yet. It’s a long story, but I really hope that you aren’t mad. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone. :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George mentally cursed. He read through the replies under the Tweet. Most were from fans saying that they aren’t upset or that they want him to take his time. Other responses were from friends giving him words of encouragement and that he didn't need to do anything and that nothing about him would ever be disappointing. Even Sapnap had replied saying, “Dude, don’t worry about a face reveal. Your personality is enough and we love you for who you are.” Eliciting lots of aw's from friends and fans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George tossed his phone across his bed, shoving his face in his hand. Now he really felt like a dick. He pulled up Dream’s discord and was about to call it before he decided that it wouldn’t be a good idea. Instead, he called Sapnap back. It rang twice before he picked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey George.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sap. I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner, I fell asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to ask what happened after I left?” George hesitated, mentally recapping what Dream had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay told me that the reason he didn’t have a face reveal was because he was scared he was going to disappoint everyone. He thought that he wouldn’t live up to everyone’s expectations,” George confessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s what the tweet was about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...Nick I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t tell you exactly what’s right, but I think you have to start by apologizing, really apologizing. Then you have to understand that Clay will take that however he wants to,” Sapnap explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” George said bye to Sapnap and immediately called Dream. It rang for a while until, surprisingly, he picked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Dream,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you doing ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “Alright, I’m assuming you can hear me. I just wanted to apologize for what I said. It was super insensitive and it put so much pressure on you. I don’t think it’s important for you to show anyone more than you want to. I also think that you should remember that you’ve built a fanbase around your content and personality, so a face reveal shouldn’t make a difference. People who really support you will stick by you no matter what. On the opposite side, all of your friends care about you so much. We all think you’re super funny and a great person to be around. It doesn’t matter what you look like to any of us. No one’s gonna be disappointed because looks don’t mean shit. What I’m saying is, whether or not you choose to do a face reveal, the people who truly care about you won’t be disappointed,”  George finished, ranting to a silent Clay. Both of them were silent until Clay let out a long sigh of, what George thought was, relief. His phone suddenly dinged and he looked to check it, assuming he wasn’t gonna get anything out of Clay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The notification was from Clay...from Snapchat? He opened it and staring back at him was a selfie of a man with dirty blond, almost brown, fluffy hair and green eyes. He was giving the camera an awkward but charming smile. George sharply inhaled when he realized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay… is this-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it is. What’d you think?” He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- you...uh...holy shit,” George was at a loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really that bad?” Clay mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no no, god no. It looks- you look amazing,” George said, his face heating up. Clay laughed, relieved that George didn’t hate it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gimme a second,” He said pausing. George looked over to discord to see that Clay’s camera was turning on. He scrambled to turn his on as well. He sat, holding his breath, not believing that it was finally happening. A picture is one thing, but talking to someone and seeing their face is just, completely different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… hi!” On his screen, the same man from the picture was staring into the camera, looking for some sign from George. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit Clay, it's you!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s me,” He said with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re even more gorgeous than I pictured,” George said, and then immediately slapping his hand over his mouth. Clay laughed, starting to loosen up a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks George,” He said with a slight blush, “Well… what do we do now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...do you wanna play bedwars?” George asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah sure. I’m gonna kick your ass dude,” Clay said with a huge grin.     </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cool! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't like it at first, but I think it's kinda growing on me. I also hate editing my work, so don't hesitate to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. See you later! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rainbows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one-shot is based on the prompt:</p><p>189. Rainbow: What is at the end of a rainbow? Or, take a cue from Kermit the Frog, and ask yourself, why are there so many songs about rainbows?</p><p>This one is longer than the other two one-shots and is definitely my favorite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t understand the hype around rainbows. They were just light bent and refracted through water droplets. What’s so cool about basic science? He brought that up casually when streaming with his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t understand why people like rainbows?’” George challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get what’s so cool about them,” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re pretty Sap, that’s all,” Dream laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, they’re beautiful. They represent the light after darkness, happiness after sadness, the beauty after the ugly,” George ranted. Both Sapnap and Dream laughed at George’s passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great George. Anyways, where are you guys, I’m at the community-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done Dream. Rainbows are the most beautiful thing in nature,” George swooned. Sapnap rolled his eyes and laughed at George’s antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of ten other things that are prettier than a rainbow,” Sapnap said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing is prettier than a rainbow you can’t-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright, that’s enough from both of you. Rainbows are fine and that’s final,” Dream interrupted. They stopped arguing and went back to Minecraft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Karl,” Sapnap said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Karl chirped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you, man?” Sapnap said, booting up Minecraft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, you?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, there is the prettiest rainbow outside my window,” Karl gushed. Sapnap laughed at the irony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Karl asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it's just,” he tries to compose himself, “I was just arguing with George about this earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s there to argue about?” Karl asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It was nothing, I just don’t understand the hype around them,” Sapnap said nonchalantly. The line went silent for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the honk? Rainbows are the best thing in the world,” Karl sputtered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, not you too.” Sapnap rolled his eyes. Why were his friends in love with rainbows? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t understand the true beauty of them, they represent-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah, George already gave me the whole spiel earlier,” Sapnap cut him off before he had to hear more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, it’s my job as your best friend to make you love rainbows,” Karl said triumphantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it buddy. You can’t,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I will, you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few weeks, Karl sent Sapnap anything and everything that had to do with rainbows. From pretty pictures to interesting facts to coincidences where they appeared, Karl gave him everything. But to his avail, Sapnap didn’t budge. While some of the facts were interesting, he did grow fonder of the natural phenomenon. It annoyed Karl to no end that all of his hard work was for nothing. Even though the little tidbits of information weren’t important, Sapnap loved listening to him rant about them. It was hard to stay “disinterested” when all he wanted to do was listen to Karl ramble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine,” Karl stopped. Sapnap snapped out of his trance, confused why Karl had stopped talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you mean ‘fine?” Sapnap asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is useless. I should just give up, “ Karl sighed in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT NO!” Sapnap yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you do like them! Ha, I told you you would,” Karl giggled in triumph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I still don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you still want to listen to me talk about them if you’re never gonna change your mind?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know I just like listening to you talk,” Sapnap blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh I- um,” Karl stuttered, obviously flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...don’t stop talking about them please,” He interrupted the struggling boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Karl grinned, “Do you wanna jump on the SMP?” They spent the rest of the day talking and playing Minecraft. It started getting late and Sapnap was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Karl, I think I’m gonna log off for tonight,” He yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright man, good night. Before you log out though,” Sapnap turned back to his computer, “I promise that you will love rainbows.” Sapnap laughed and rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Karl. Good night man,”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few months were an adventure for Sapnap and Karl. They talked almost every day, and everyday Karl would spout something new about rainbows. Sapnap loved every minute of it, but to no avail, he wouldn’t budge. Well, that's what he told Karl. They were chatting to discord one day and they both didn’t see that Wilbur joined their call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you have for me today?” Sapnap asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so I found out that ancient Greeks and Romans believed that rainbows were a path from the gods. The Greek goddess Iris was the personified version of a rainbow. According to Greek mythology, Iris would fill up her pitcher with water and bring it into a bunch of clouds. She would use the water to form a rainbow that connected Mount Olympus to the Earth. Isn’t that so cool,” Karl rambled with a huge smile on his face. Sapnap chucked from Karl’s enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting. I should tell Dream about that, he loves Greek mythology,” Sapnap grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...did that change your mind yet?” Karl asked, hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhhhh, no,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I thought that was so cool,” Karl huffed eliciting a laugh from Sapnap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep trying man. It’s honestly super adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorable? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh I mean yeah. It's cute how passionate you get.” Did he really just say that? Did he just call his best friend adorable and cute? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww thanks,” Karl giggled, “Anyways, I have to go. Talk to you later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah definitely. Bye!” Sapnap let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He slumped in his chair, super embarrassed from what just came out of his mouth. What confused him the most was that Karl didn’t seem bothered with it. He was pulled out of his head when he heard someone clearing their throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...Sapnap...so...uh,” Wilbur said, obviously confused with what just happened. </span>
</p><p><span>“Oh god, how much did you hear,” </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Why does Karl care so much about rainbows?” He asked. Sapnap explained the whole situation to him. After he finished, Wilbur laughed. </span></p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cute. You two are so cute,” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’d you mean? It’s not like I like him or anything. We’re just friends,” Sapnap rambled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not what it looked like to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even IF I DID like him, Karl would never like me like that,” Sapnap shook his head, trying to get rid of the blush across his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you must be really blind. He definitely likes you,” Wilbur scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Wilbur.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sapnap sighed, exhausted from arguing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like him?” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-uh..well… fuck Wilbur, I do,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HA, I knew it. You should tell him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never. We’re just friends,” Sapnap concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright well, your loss I guess.” Wilbur laughed and logged out of Sapnap’s call and went to talk to Tommy and Tubbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU KIDDING?!?” Karl screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m not kidding. I can show you my tickets,” Sapnap said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, when did you buy them?” Karl asked, his voice laced with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, today actually. I finalized everything right before I called you,” Sapnap smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow man, this is amazing. That’s such a coincidence because Jimmy called me like 5 minutes ago to tell me to take a break for a week and...wait did you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I might have pulled a few strings.” By pulling a few strings, he meant explaining the situation to Jimmy and he was ecstatic for them. He told Sapnap that Karl had been talking about him for weeks now and he, respectfully, wanted him to shut up. That made Sapnap blush profusely, his crush on the boy every growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna be so great,” Karl giggled and started to ramble about all the fun things they were gonna do. Sapnap started to zone out to the sound of Karl’s voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we can go to the best restaurant- are you still listening?” Karl asked, realizing how long he’d been talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I started to zone out, sorry?” He apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, I was just rambling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Well, I should get packing. I’ll talk to you later. Bye Karl.” Once Sapnap hung up, he went to ring Wilbur. After a few seconds, he picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sap-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I just made a huge mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-what’d you do?” He asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought tickets to fly to see Karl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why that’s a problem-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a problem because I’m in love with him-” Sapnap slapped his hand across his mouth after realizing what he’d just said. Wilbur was silent for a minute, and all of a sudden he cackled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are Sapnap. You two were made for each other.” Sapnap’s face flushed as he tried to brush what he’d just said off. “Are you gonna tell him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO GOD NO,” Sapnap shrilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, of course you won’t,” Wilbur said sarcastically. Sapnap sighed and said bye to the man getting on his nerves. He slumped into his chair and sighed, overwhelmed by everything. He slithered out of his chair to start packing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire plane ride, Sapnap was anxious and super excited to finally meet his best friend in person. His mind didn’t stop racing, even though he wanted nothing more than to just sleep through it. He got a total of 15 minutes of sleep through the 2 and a half hour flight. When they finally got close to the airport, Sapnap watched as they flew through a small rainstorm. It wasn’t too bad, but it caused a bit of turbulence. Once the plane finally landed and started to let people off, Sapnap checked his phone to see a text from Karl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl ❤️ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey man. I just got to the airport and I’m waiting for you at baggage claim. I’m so excited 😁.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and told him that the plane just landed. He was one of the last ones off the plane and made his way to baggage claim. He found the conveyor belt and lugged his bag off before looking around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of the shorter man. He walked around aimlessly before pulling out his phone to text Karl again. Before he could send the text, someone called his name behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap?” He spun around to find his best friend standing a few feet behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. Karl!” Sapnap dropped his bags and ran to meet Karl. Karl jumped into Sapnap’s arms, making the taller boy stumble back. They held each other so close, finally able to touch the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re here,” Karl whispered into his ear, making him shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s crazy. I never thought I would be able to hug you,” Sapnap slowly put Karl down, still in a tight embrace. The younger boy knew how much of a physical person Karl was, so he let him decide when to release the hug. They stood there for another minute before Karl pulled away. They both were still so close, just staring into the other’s eyes. His eyes flickered down to the taller’s lips. Sapnap did the same but neither of them made a move. They were pulled back into reality when a group of people grumbled as they navigated around the two boys. Karl pulled away and softly apologized to whoever was listening. They both walked over to Sapnap’s abandoned stuff and started to walk to the car. They made simple small talk, desperately trying to avoid what had just almost happened between them. They walked through the doors when Sapnap realized it had stopped raining. The sun shone brightly above them, without a cloud in sight. Right above it was a bright and colorful rainbow that spanned across the entire sky. All of the useless facts came flooding back to Sapnap as he stared in awe of the colorful arch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Karl said, just as entranced by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked down and pulled Karl’s face to meet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as beautiful as you,” He said softly. He grabbed the older boy’s chin and smashed his lips against his. After a second of shock, Karl kissed him back with just as much passion. Nothing had to be said to convey all of the pent-up feelings they had for one another. After what felt like hours, they pulled away and admired each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Karl marveled. He grabbed Sapnap’s hand and led him to the car. Once they got the bags in the back and hopped in, Sapnap turned to Karl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve convinced me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? How? Was it all of the useless-erm interesting facts? ” Karl questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it has nothing to do with that. I think...I think I had to see one in a new light, with someone who is my rainbow. Someone who is a sign of hope and better times to come. You Karl.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, there it is. I really love rainbows (cough*gay*cough) so it was fun to research them and find some fun facts. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Feel free to comment and Kudos are always appreciated. Happy holidays and New Year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Passed Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Tommy passes out during a solo stream. Phil is streaming and Wilbur is chatting with him when Phil’s stream gets flooded with Tommy’s panicked chat." - A Name</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chill stream for Philza. He spent the first half of his stream building a cottage in the woods with Ranboo and Wilbur. The rest of it was spent wandering around bantering with them. Now he was left with just his facecam on, debating with Wilbur about what food is the best when you’re sad. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re on Philza Minecraft, but frozen grapes are the shit,” Wilbur assured. </p><p>“You’re just completely wrong. There is no way to be sad when you have a PB&amp;J,” Phil argued. Wilbur huffed in pure frustration with the older man. Phil smirked since he obviously won their little squabble. Phil glanced at his chat to see them continue the frozen grapes vs. PB&amp;J debate. A grin made its way onto his lips; he loved all his fans so much. He sat in silence for a moment, enjoying everyone’s company. The chat was moving by quicker than he could read, but Tommy was coming up a lot in the messages he could see. Phil checked and he was still streaming, which was odd because it was getting really late. He didn’t investigate it further and continued to talk to Wilbur. Glancing over, Tommy’s name was in almost every message. </p><p>“Chat, what’s going on with Tommy? Did he raid cause I didn’t see it if he did,” he asked. He waited to see what chat was talking about and soon he started to see words like “hurt” “bad” and “passed out” frequently with Tommy’s name as well. Both Phil and Wilbur started to get worried. Earlier that day, Tommy told them that his parents were out of town and he was all alone. </p><p>“Wait is Tommy ok?” Wilbur asked. The chat was immediately filled with no’s. Phil went back to Twitch and clicked on his stream. The chat was going berserk, and Tommy wasn’t in his facecam. His chair was pushed backward and he wasn’t sitting in it. Part of his shirt was in the bottom of the frame. Phil tried to ring him on Discord, but he wasn’t picking up. Both Phil and Wilbur were trying to figure out why Tommy would’ve passed out, but nothing came to mind. </p><p>“Alright everyone, I’m going to end the stream. Have a great evening or rest of your day,” Wilbur said, his voice slightly wavering.  </p><p>“Me too chat. Thank you for watching,” They both ended their streams and went back to Tommy’s. <br/>“Did Tommy tell you about some medical condition that might have caused this?” Wilbur asked, trying to stay calm. Phil sat in deep concentration, wracking his brain for an off-hand comment that Tommy would have made.</p><p>	“Wait, yes he did. A while ago he told me that he had low blood pressure, I think. That must’ve triggered it,” Phil blurted.</p><p>“What do we do now?” </p><p>“From what I remember, Tommy said that they only last a few minutes, so I guess we wait. Once he wakes up, we’ll have him end stream,” Phil said. They sat there and tried to console chat as much as they could without telling them too much. After another few minutes, Tommy’s chair moved around a bit, as he tried to pull himself back up. As he was regaining lucidness, he saw that Minecraft and his stream was still open. He cursed and abruptly ended them. Phil immediately pinged him on Discord. <br/>“Tommy are you ok?” Phil said in a panic.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine, just blacked out for a second.”</p><p>“Why?” Wilbur asked, with the same amount of concern laced in his voice. Tommy hesitated for a minute, then mumbled something that neither of them understood.</p><p>“Can you repeat that one more time, I didn’t catch that,” Phil asked gently.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten much today, I should’ve been more aware, I knew this would happen,” he whispered. <br/>“Alright Tommy, can you walk?” Phil asked. Tommy nodded.</p><p>“Connect Discord to your phone and go grab a sandwich.” He nodded and hung up, before calling again on his phone. He brought them to his kitchen and started making a ham and cheese sandwich. He sat down at the island in his kitchen and ate while he explained everything to Wilbur.<br/>“Oh wow, Tommy. I’m really sorry-”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” He cut him off and diverted his gaze back to his sandwich. </p><p>“So what do you need us to do?” Phil asked. </p><p>“Um...could you just..uh...stay on the phone with me?” Tommy asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Of course we can. That’s no problem,” Wilbur smiled. </p><p>“Cool,” Tommy continued munching on his sandwich. He stopped abruptly, causing both men to look back at him. </p><p>“How long did I pass out on stream?”</p><p>“I’m not sure exactly, but when we got there, it had probably been 5 minutes. Plus the other 5, so maybe 10?” Wilbur pondered, trying to do the math. Tommy opened Twitter and “Tommy’s Sick?” was trending. </p><p>“Shit fuck I didn’t want people finding out like this!” he started to freak out. They all scrolled through the tweets seeing mostly concern and people trying to figure out what happened. </p><p>“What am I supposed to do? Everyone already knows,” he fumed. </p><p>“Well it’s your choice what you do or don’t tell them,” Wilbur said. </p><p>“Yeah, you can tell people that it's a medical condition and you’re ok, or you can go into more detail if you want.”</p><p>“Ok...I’ll talk to you later,” Tommy sighed. </p><p>“You’re gonna be ok?” Phil asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” They said bye to the boy and Phil sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He got up from his chair and went to get ready for bed. Right before he went to bed, he got a notification from Twitter. He opened his phone and saw that it was from Tommy. </p><p>“Hi everyone, I just wanted to address what happened on stream today. I am totally fine and there is no reason to worry. I have low blood pressure, and if I don’t eat enough, I pass out. Thanks for all your concern.” </p><p>Phil was proud of how well he could handle himself. Being only 16, Tommy was responsible and mature. Phil shot him a quick text on discord asking him how he was doing before he went to bed. Tommy said that he was drinking lots of water and felt a lot better. Phil smiled to himself before putting his phone down and going to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm posting this during my History class lmao, but anyways, here's a new chapter from a request. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for all the kudos, I really appreciate it. If you have any other requests, don't hesitate to ask. Have an amazing day and drink some water! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>